


Lazy

by m_k_ch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Goddammit, I HATE ALL OF YOU, M/M, actually i cant, fuck kuraken, make out sessions, these are all my friend's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiraishi wants practice but Kenya wants kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> @ friends if ur reading this fuck u and your kuraken this wasnt supposed to happen
> 
> as for other readers, i made this when i was supposed to draw. thanks nature

Shiraishi was supposed to be practicing his tennis, only he couldn’t. I mean, he would, he _should_ , but Oshitari is in his arms and they are on a couch watching something they’re not even watching. Why was the TV on again?

“Kenyaaaa...” Shiraishi droned. Oshitari just gripped his arms and tightened his hold further.

“Whaaaat...” Oshitari mumbled sleepily. He didn’t bother looking up. He was too... _tired_.

“Get off of me. I need to practice.”

Oshitari moved his arm to slap his face, though it was more of a pat than actual slap. “No. Kura stays with me.”

“But _Kenya_...” Shiraishi complained. He really wanted to let go of Oshitari, but his brain decided to defy his needs and just hug him tighter.

Oshitari tried to turn himself around but Shiraishi pushed him off the couch, making Oshitari fall on his back with a curse.

“Ow! What was that?”

Shiraishi chuckled and settled his feet on the floor, but Oshitari had grabbed his arm and he fell on top of him.

“I said stay with me.”

Shiraishi rolled his eyes. “I have been staying with you for a couple of hours, Kenya, what more do you want?”

Kenya stared at his face thoughtfully. “Make out with me?”

He must admit, that wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Hm, fine.” Shiraishi joined their lips together and he felt Oshitari’s arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer to him. Oshitari tilted his head and deepened a kiss, and let a moan escape him.

Shiraishi broke off and Oshitari complained, but it died out when Shiraishi just stared at his eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

“I think I’ll stay a little longer.”

Oshitari whispered a small _yay_ as Shiraishi settled next to him on the floor.

“You know, Kenya, we have your room. Why don’t we stay there?”

“Nah, I’m too tired for that.”

Shiraishi chuckled. “You mean lazy?”

Oshitari groaned and turned on his side and grabbed Shiraishi’s head. “We’re still not done making out.”

Shiraishi smiled and pecked his lips. “Whatever, Kenya.”

They stayed on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other and their lips were the only things making noise, save for the small moans and grunts.

Eventually, Oshitari let go and settled his head on Shiraishi’s shoulder with his arm over him. Shiraishi grabbed his hand to remove it but Oshitari tightened his grip.

“ _No_. Don’t go.”

Shiraishi sighed as Oshitari looked up to him. “Okay, I’m not going.”

Oshitari smiled and pecked him on the lips.


End file.
